1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet electrophotographic printer and, more particularly, to an ink supply apparatus for a wet electrophotographic printer having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wet electrophotographic printer develops a latent electrostatic image formed on a photosensitive medium such as a photosensitive belt using a developer liquid having a predetermined color, and transfers the developed image onto paper, thereby printing an intended image.
In a conventional ink supply apparatus for a conventional wet electrophotographic printer, an ink cartridge which serves as a supply source is installed to be detachable in a printer main body in order to supply ink to a developing unit. Thus, it is necessary for the ink cartridge to be set at a position from which the ink cartridge can be easily detachable. Further, there is a drawback in that the ink supply path between the developing unit and the ink cartridge is usually comparatively long. Also, functional parts such as an agitator, a dripless valve, an air hole and an attach/detachment equipment are installed in the ink cartridge, so that replacing the entire ink cartridge increases the costs.